


First Date

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally have a first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** First Date  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Mary Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** They finally have a first date.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

John cut the engine and swallowed hard. He was so nervous. He had asked Mary out so many times he had lost count. This was the first time she had said yes and he didn’t want to screw it up. He wiped his palms on the sides of his jeans before he opened the car door for Mary to step out.

He guided her inside the building.

 

The restaurant wasn’t fancy but they served the best steak and baked potato platter in their small town. But John didn’t really care what he ate as long as he was with Mary.


End file.
